To aru no Diary o Un Cierto Diario
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Kamijou Touma aquel joven que de un día para otro había perdido los recuerdos de toda su vida, jamás se imaginaría que aquel pasado aun lo miraba desde las sombras, esperando el momento para darle su merecido y guardando su rencor en las páginas de cierto diario. Este fic es un proyecto en colaboracion con kaiserofdarkness quien al igual que un servidor esperamos disfruten.
1. Prologo

Prólogo:

Todos conocemos aquella gran metrópoli que es Ciudad Academia, llena de avances tecnológicos por encima del resto de la humanidad, sus instalaciones con tecnología de punta, así como los diversos estudios que se llevan a cabo en la ciudad, sin olvidarnos de lo que la hace tan famosa, sus Espers. Aquellos Chicos y chicas que desde edad temprana fueron sometidos a El Programa de Poder Curricular, con el fin de determinar su potencial a futuro como sujetos con poderes sobrenaturales o Espers.

De entre tantos Espers en dicha ciudad, varios han ido llamando nuestro interés.

Desde los nivel 5, como: Accelerator y su manipulación de vectores, Kakine Teitoku quien destacaba con su Dark Matter, Misaka Mikoto con su inconfundible Railgun, Shizuri Mugino aterrorizando junto a su Meltdowner, Shokuhou Misaki disfrutando de la vida junto a aquellas víctimas presa de su peculiar Mental Out, el misterioso Número 6 con habilidades aún desconocidas y Sogiita Gunha demostrando sus agallas con su Attack Crash.

Niveles 4 como: Shirai Kuroko con su habilidad de Teleport, Takitsubo Rikou quien encontraba a quien sea gracias a su AIM Stalker, Kinuhata Saiai lista para la batalla con su Offense Armor, Musujime Awaki sirviendo para diversas tareas con su gran Move Point, Kongou Mitsuko haciendo gala de su Aero Hand y Hokaze Junko demostrando su valía y la de su Rampage Dress.

Nivel 3 como: Konori Mii auxiliando a Judment con su Clairvoyance, Mitsuari Ayu usando casualmente su Mental Stinger, Wannai Kinuho aprovechando las utilidades de su Hydro Hand y Awatsuki Maaya y su Float Dial

Nivel 2 como: Kumokawa Maria y su Violence Doughnut, Haruue Erii con su nada invasiva Telepathy, Juufuku Miho junto a su Dummy Check y Keshouin Asuka quien destacaba con Pyrokinesis

Nivel 1 como: Uiharu Kazari y su poco apreciable Thermal Hand y Sakurazaka Fuuga y su Malicious Fake

Así como aquellos jóvenes sin poderes denominados Nivel 0, cuyo poder esper no era visible a simple vista o era casi inexistente entre los que encontramos personalidades como Saten Ruiko, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Meigo Arisa, Fremea Seivelun, Himegami Aisa, Kanou Shinka, Hamazura Shiage, Fukiyose Seiri entre otros. Claro sin olvidarnos de aquel Nivel 0 tan enigmático, misterioso, como heroico, Kamijou Touma.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión nos enfocaremos en la señorita en peculiar que ha estado presente desde un inicio sin destacar pero guardando rencor por tan peculiar chico aquella famosa chica de bella mirada y misteriosa presencia que ha robado la atención de todos en el proceso…. ¿emm? ¿Por qué me miran asi? ¿Acaso no han oído de ella? Pues bien es un alivio que esté aquí, ya que les contaremos una historia una tanto peculiar de aquella chica que aun a plena vista pasa desapercibida...

¿Alguna vez se han percatado de una presencia que habitualmente en ocasiones aparece tanto cerca de ti, o de tus más allegados? Ya sea en el asiento de enfrente en clases, en las aguas termales con conocidos tuyos, en tu festival deportivo o incluso en el mismo autobús que abordas ¿mientras conversas sobre temas delicados con tus amigos? Bien entonces deben saber lo que el conocido maestro de las desgracias, embajador de los desastres y amo de los malentendidos, Kamijou Touma vive sin tener en cuenta, ya que sin su propio conocimiento el chico es vigilado de una manera un tanto peligrosa y hasta alarmante por una chica de la misma edad que el nombrado, de su misma clase y la cual parece estar más que enterada de todo con respecto al chico o al menos una idea, pero si le preguntaran a la famosa "Chica de la Diadema" ella sin duda alguna les revelaría un terrible secreto del portador del Imagine Breaker.

El cual varias personas, así como facciones enteras, entrarían en conflicto en cuanto este se supiera, el cual radica en el tipo de relación que la Chica posee o poseía con el susodicho

La cual es que…

¡Ella es su novia oficial desde mucho tiempo atrás!


	2. Capitulo 1 Julio 17

_**Advertencia:**_

_**El siguiente texto se encuentra en primera persona y puede contener narraciones eróticas consideradas soft lemon, de igual manera aunque el personaje de la serie de Kamachi es canon, nosotros somos los que le hemos dado tal personalidad cosa de la cual tanto kaiserofdarkness e Iguru Senshi no nos arrepentimos jeje.**_

Capítulo 1

17 de Julio 20xx

Mi Querido Diario:

Nuevamente retomo la escritura de estas páginas una vez que he finalizado al fin mis largas noches en vela o de autosatisfacción personal para volver a plasmar en en tu interior todas aquellas anécdotas y eventos que me ayuden a reflexionar a futuro sobre mi propio destino…

Este día fue sin duda alguna algo peculiar respecto a otros eventos ocasionales que suceden habitualmente en mi clase ya que tras mucho esfuerzo puedo decir que por fin estoy de vacaciones, sinceramente las clases de Komoe-sensei son sin duda algo duras, realmente no puedo creer que una maestra que parezca ser una niña tan adorable y mancillable como las que aparecen en aquellos doujins que se le cayeron a Aogami tiempo atras y que sostengo ahora mismo en mi mano…ejem solo quiero aclarar que yo solo le tome por curiosidad no por que la protagonista justamente se pareciese tanto a nuestra profesora… _y no por que tuviese curiosidad en como seria tener sexo con ella por voluntad propia o lo usase como referencia de como secuestrarle y torturarle sexualmente para obtener el pase de sus asignaturas.._

Aun no me puedo creer que mientras que en aquel doujin, las niñas llorasen y gritasen de satisfacción de esa manera tras solo tocarles un poco… quiera ver asi a mi maestra, pero en cambio la que tenemos frente a nosotros en la clase no dudo sea realmente tan bastarda, no tengo menor duda de que en verdad tenga algo metido y que rellene su culo hasta el fondo de su recto solo para mantenerla calmada tras su último examen, el cual fue una tortura en sí misma al no incluir lo del libro de texto… sino solo los comentarios que dio ocasionalmente… en fin tampoco es nada que yo no pueda manejar con un poco de esfuerzo, aunque sacrifique todas mis noches y tardes por estudio hasta desfallecer tratando de estudiar inútilmente aquellos libros para que en el examen nos saliese con ese chistecito.

Considero seriamente ver si Aogami es capaz de en verdad ir a por ella y hacerle sufrir la mitad de lo que nos hizo sufrir a nosotros por algún incentivo económico… _aunque no dudo él lo haga por gusto propio el hecho de tener la posibilidad de grabar su carita llena de lágrimas mientra grita de placer es una imagen que deseo ver realmente..._

Retomando querido diario…

Definitivamente estoy impaciente por salir de viaje, divertirme y pasarla de lo mejor estas vacaciones con mi familia fuera de Ciudad Academia, ahora que lo pienso… es algo extraño pensar en que deseo alejarme un poco de las maravillas tecnológicas que tengo a la mano, pero hace tiempo que no veo a mi querida hermana menor sinceramente y aunque estoy algo preocupada de que en verdad desarrolle poderes Esper mucho más sorprendentes que alguien como yo, que fue catalogada como nivel 1, el por fin verla tras todo este tiempo junto a mis queridos padres que han organizado estas vacaciones para mi deleite, demuestran que será sin duda alguna unas vacaciones memorables para mi persona, aunque… sí… tal como lo oyes…. realmente aunque todo parece felicidad en mi vida, hay un pequeño punto gris, puntiagudo y erizado... detrás de todo esto… minúsculo pero que sin duda alguna me hace enfurecer en gran medida….

Y es que tras varios obstáculos, mucho empeño y sufrimiento de mi parte por fin pude concretar mi mayor sueño, amm… pero no hablo de aquel en el que gobernaba la escuela con puño de hierro y extirpaba los pechos de Fukiyose con mis propias manos para poder implantármelos y con ello volverme la chica más desarrollada de mi curso, no… esta ocasion no tiene nada que ver con ese pequeño complejo que tengo respecto a que mi pubertad inició mucho después que las demás niñas, ni que cuando me crecio vello púbico realmente me asuste en verdad y que me dedicaba mis tardes en arrancar vello por vello sin saber era natural saliese allí y… ahora que lo veo…. creo debo luego decidir si debo borrar o censurar parte de mi diario…. _no es como si alguien más lo leyese pero me temo sirva de prueba por si me animo a hacer algo de lo que aquí realice y… nooo quiero dejar evidencia alguna que pueda ser usada en mi contra ante los tribunales… recordatorio censurar esta y otras partes del diario y considerar un medio para quemarlo de ser necesario._

Regresando a lo que ponía originalmente…. sinceramente aun no puedo creer esté viviendo este sueño, en el cual ahora oficialmente puedo decir que soy novia de Kamijou Touma, ¡si!.. ese mismo... de aquel chico del que tanto he escrito en tus páginas diario mío, el chico más popular de mi clase y hasta de mi escuela, líder del problemático pero a su vez reconocido grupo Fuerza Delta, esto sin duda es algo increíble y lo es aún más saber que llevamos casi un mes saliendo, por lo que como mis amigas dicen "ya puede oficializarse la cosa" ante todas las demás pretendientes que tiene mi ahora novio.

Aun así no se siento que aún faltan algunas cosas importantes en todo esto, pero volviendo a lo importante querido diario, a pesar de ese logro personal con tristeza y en sí algo de molestia debo decirte, ¡odio mi situación actual! te preguntaras ¿por que?... después de todo, si las cosas te están saliendo bien para mí ¿no?... dirás ¡pero si aprobaste aquellos temibles exámenes?…. cuando jurabas hace una semana que reprobarías de seguro, aun si debía intentar pedirle a Komoe el pase por algún favor, incluso si fuese lésbico con tal de no reprobar y así garantizar tener tus vacaciones ¡incluso sigues de vez en cuando tocándote con esos doujins que tomaste de Aogami para prepararte y hasta estabas probando tus propios fluidos para acostumbrarte al sabor para cuando te tocase comerte la de tu pequeña sensei!, eso sin contar con que….. Sales con tu anhelado y amado chico por el cual te tocas casi todas las noches mientras que exclamas su nombre hasta el orgasmo….. He incluso tus pechos crecieron 2.3 cm en la última medición escolar… ¡mucho más que lo que crecieron en años pasados!

Bueno…. la cosa querido diario es que, primeramente está el hecho de que mi querido "novio" no deja de ayudar a cualquiera que se le cruza en su camino y para mi malestar… siempre absolutamente siempre se trata de chicas de todo tipo y de muy buen ver para mi desgracia… ¡diablos iba a poner la frase tan característica de mi novio!…. ese eterno Fukou-da pero sinceramente quiero hacerlo…. la verdad es lo más apropiado para este momento…. ya que estas mujerzuelas... van desde niñas algo urgidas para vestir esas ropas a su edad…. Digo en mi época usaba unos vestidos de una pieza con estampados de girasoles y esas cosas… pero ahora… las muy putas usan shorts ajustados de mezclilla que dejan ver el contorno de sus vaginas, playeras que apenas cubren sus pezones y ¡hasta se tiñen el pelo!... ¡juro que si mi querida hermanita esta igual que esa puta niña que conocimos! haré que la metan a un convento o algo similar o en el peor de los casos... buscaré sacarle alguna comisión por su oficio… _de seguro ha de tener más dinero que yo esa pequeña putilla permitiendo le destrocen el culo unos viejos gordos mientras que ella felizmente les lame el culo y hasta las bolas mientras que es video grabada o similar…_

Ejem… volviendo al punto...

Hasta verdaderas perras que deben cargar como un kilo y medio de silicona en su pecho, ¡por dios que es desesperante! las miradas que esas perras le dan a mi novio frente a mi… ¡una de plano le dijo le agradecería en un Love Hotel y hasta me invito la desgraciada a unirme! ¡Yo soy la única que tiene el derecho como para hacer o proponer algo así! ¡no cualquier chica fácil que surja de la nada!... _el que la chica estuviese de buen ver y me ofreciese a enseñarme a como usar la lengua y el culo tampoco justificaran un acto como ese, aunque no dudare me dio curiosidad por aprender tales actos._

En segundo lugar está el hecho de que por más que quiera mi novio parece no entender su papel en esta relación, realmente digo está bien que sea amable, caballeroso y que desee proveerme de todo en las citas…. pero en verdad me desespera que aun siendo el primer mes, solo hemos tenido 3 citas y ni un maldito beso ¿por que? ¡Parece que Kamijou es una persona demasiado noble!, si acaso me da un abrazo o incluso se atreve a tomarme de la mano pero solo eso ¡no quiero esta sea una relación Shoujo ni nada de eso! ¡si pudiese ser deseo una similar a la de los Hentai en la que me coja en cada oportunidad sin duda lo agradecería de corazón!... _¡como quiero que me tome en medio de la clase y me empiece a coger frente a todas esas perras y vean que soy la única que recibe su semen en mi interior!_

Y mi mayor razón para estar furiosa sin duda alguna es, que tras planearlo de antemano, ¡mi plan para por fin avanzar en esta relación con Touma en estas fechas se ha ido al carajo!, ¡el maldito fallo en clases y debido a sus pobres calificaciones tiene que tomar clases suplementarias en las vacaciones! ¿por qué? ¿porque maldita sea? ¡Esto es un asco! ¡Mi plan de irme de viaje con mi novio en estas vacaciones de verano se fue a la mierda por esa maldita enana peli rosada!¡Mi extenso plan e itinerario de viaje! ¡Mis ideas para por fin dormir juntos bajo el mismo techo! ¡Aquellos escenarios que había planificado meticulosamente para tener nuestro primer beso bajo la luz de la luna llena! Y aquellos preparativos previos que tome para cuando llegásemos a consumar nuestro amor bajo esta luz y el cielo estrellado se ha ido al retrete! ¿por qué? ¡Incluso me depile especialmente para esto! ¡con cera! ¡con jodida cera! ¡y me sale con estas mamadas! ¡Que me devuelva el dolor que sufrí con la cera cuando me depile mi vagina para el! ¡Aun me duele el solo recordarlo carajo! _¡y el que gimiese en el proceso no demuestra que me haya gustado en absoluto!_

Bueno creo que ya me calme un poco tras esto querido diario… en verdad requería un medio para desestresarme un poco, en fin no me queda de otra más que aceptar mi terrible situación, sin más será mejor que olvide esto, ya volviendo de vacaciones tendré una conversación con ese idiota novio, y es que si ¡lo amo!….. bastante de hecho….. Pero ¡Dios me saca de quicio realmente su mala suerte!


	3. Capitulo 2 Julio 18

Capítulo 2

18 de Julio.

Querido Diario:

Estoy de vuelta en la casa de mis queridos padres aquellos que no había visto en bastante tiempo desde que me tuve que mudar a Ciudad Academia y que de seguro velan por mi en cada noche que pasa, pero claro como no podía ser de otra forma, mi hermana, mi madre y hasta mi prima que también está en periodo vacacional y que deseaba tener un poco de conveniencia conmigo igualmente vino a la casa por sus vacaciones no paraban de fastidiarme en la cena con el clásico ¿Y dónde está tu famoso novio hija/hermana/prima? ¿Acaso es imaginario? ¿Así es como le pusiste a tu consolador, que por cierto olvidaste en casa la otra ocasión? o ¿Seguramente así se llama el chico al que acosas? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡por que no pueden olvidarlo!? ¡Lo del consolador sin duda alguna me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días y todo... ¿Por qué razón? ¡Por tener miedo respecto a sus tamaños, termine comprando el anal por ser el más chico y desconociendo era justamente para eso! _Peor aún tras enterarme realmente era para el culo lo use en él y le tome demasiado gusto… odio mi vida por pensar que realmente sea una pervertida por tener tal gusto anal y aun ser virgen… pero a mi favor puedo decir que al menos no creo tener embarazo prematuro por tal fetiche… ¡no debo llamarlo fetiche carajo! ¡maldito Kamijou! toma mi maldita primera vez y has que le agarre el gusto para olvidar tal acto!_

¡EN EL NOMBRE DE TODO LO SACRO! ¡Eso fue hace ya dos años! ¿como iba a saber siquiera realmente de qué podría hacerse por ese orificio? Además... respecto a lo del acoso no es como si hubiese hecho algo malo, digo…. tú lo sabes querido diario, lo único que hacía era asegurarme que llegara a salvo a su casa, además me tomaba la molestia de verificar cada parte de su habitación…. con la llave que saque por mis propios medios y dinero solo para su propio bienestar… digo hasta fui capaz de acomodarle su ropa interior y solamente me traje una o dos piezas para usarlas personalmente en mis fantasías ¿acaso es eso tan malo? _Debo considerar realmente en censurar mejor o borrar estas cosas ahora que lo analizo seriamente podria meterme en problemas una o dos cosas que he escrito en este sitio...debo considerar seriamente la posibilidad de quemar este diario de ser necesario creo vi en un manga una buena manera de hacerlo._

En fin tras varias horas de fastidio estoy aquí en mi antigua habitación… debo admitir me es extraño ver que había recolectado tal cantidad de peluches, realmente me pregunto si alguno valdrá algún dinero realmente, pero primero que nada… bueno segundo…. ¡Dios! ¿por qué? ¿por qué Touma tenía que fallar? Lo se lo se… sueno como disco rayado pero es que….. Si no fuera así, en estos momentos las cosas estarían de lujo con él a mi lado, ¿Te preguntas por que? Bueno mi amado diario es muy simple….. ¡Por que mis padres no están y mi hermana fue al centro comercial con mi prima! ¡Entiendes el contexto querido diario! ¡si él estuviera aquí! ¡Seguramente estaríamos abrazados, besándonos, tocándonos, dios seguramente estaríamos fornicando como unos locos! _¡Carajo estaría dándome hasta por el mismo culo tal y como lo había soñado y deseado además de que me pone la idea de ser descubiertos por mi familia y aun asi seguiria cojiendome hasta que acabase en mi interior! ¡Carajo! de pensarlo me he mojado...me pregunto si podré aprovechar tal hecho para tomar mi venganza e impregnar mi esencia en los muñecos de mi hermana je ella aún duerme con ellos y pensar que dormiría junto a mis fluidos… debo dejar de leer los doujins que tome de Aogami._

Además ya tenía todo preparado, dotación de condones que había comprado a escondidas cada noche en aquella máquina expendedora, las pastillas anticonceptivas que había robado de la enfermería de la escuela por si él no deseaba usarlos –aunque yo tampoco deseaba los usase, era mejor tenerlos por si acaso- una dotación de bebidas rehidratantes que había estado acumulando en cada caluroso día de verano, aquellos juguetes sexuales que tanto habían llamado mi atención pero que por miedo nunca había probado por mantener mi himen intacto ¡hasta videos sin censura conseguidos de países extranjeros como México, Estados Unidos y Alemania sólo para la ocasión! ¡Incluso tenía preparada una cámara para grabar y guardar el momento mágico que sucedería! Pero claro….. Todo eso para nada…. _Y que me deja ahora con el pendiente de donde ocultar todas estas cosas…no lo se... creo poder rellenar alguno de estos peluches de ser necesario con esto... puede ese Gekota enorme que tiene mi hermanita en su cuarto sirva pero… no… como se me ocurre ¿que clase de idiota escondería algo super importante dentro de un peluche?... pero entonces...saben que... lo haré y si mis padres le descubren las cosas dentro de él sin duda alguna será mejor para mi que ella asuma tales cosas._

¡Maldición! estaríamos haciéndolo aquí mismo sobre esta mi cama infantil que me vio crecer tanto en mis primeros años de vida… en esta cama donde descubrí por primera vez lo que es el placer de ser mujer tras ver a mis padres follando en mi tierna infancia… ¡esta! la cama que no solo acumulo la orina de mi niñez, sino los jugos que salieron de mi ser mientras me auto estimulaba… _así como otros líquidos provenientes de ciertos accidentes de los que no quiero dejar constancia._

O podría ser en la habitación de la mal nacida de mi hermana, ¡si! podría usar sus peluches para meterlos en mi interior mientras que Touma toma otro de mis orificios con fuerza y mis jugos empapan ese muñeco… ahora que recuerdo….. _creo mi hermana tenía una jirafa de peluche que de seguro podrá introducirse fácilmente por mi culo para poder simular una doble penetración no espera quítate esas ideas… por lo menos aun no estoy lista para eso…_ además de dejar mis viscosos jugos en su almohada solo para saber que cada noche posara su carita de niña mimada en ellos y aspira su olor en cada…. Carajo creo saber que haré esta noche sirve que se considerara mi venganza contra esa malnacida, sí que cada noche aspire la esencia de mis jugos del amor suena genial je… Aunque también podría ser en la habitación de mis padres, se que mama tiene una buena cantidad de juguetes y una soga por lo de su fetiche sadomasoquista, realmente no quiero caer en el mismo fetiche que mi madre aunque la curiosidad sin duda alguna es algo fuerte al respecto… además la excitación de hacerlo en la habitación donde ellos duermen y tienen sexo es sin duda gloriosa…

Aunque en lo personal he fantaseado con ser penetrada con fuerza y brusquedad mientras visto el famoso, Delantal Desnudo…. Si me imagino Touma penetrándome ya sea en mi vagina o por mi trasero mientras usa alguno de los vegetales de la nevera para penetrar alguno de mis otros orificios…. Incluso en estos momentos puedo verme siendo cogida de forma tal que la mesa del comedor sin duda podría destrozarse ante la pasión y la intensidad de las embestidas que Touma me daría….. Incluso apuesto que mi trasero ante tal fuerza podría quedarse marcado en dicho objeto….como un recuerdo de nuestro encuentro tan placentero…. _Deberé verificar en la nevera si tenemos pepinos o rábanos para usar esta noche._

¡Dios!..amm…¡mmmm! de solo pensarlo…. Mis dedos no paran de estimular mi clítoris… así como juguetear con mis senos….su rostro ese estúpido rostro no deja de aparecer en mi mente…¡dios! ¡Touma! Juro por mi vida que algún día te traeré así deba drogarte para conseguirlo! ¡No puedo simplemente fantasear! ¡Yo sin duda cumpliré todas mis fantasías! ¡Lo quieras o no!

Definitivamente él se lo pierde, pero sin duda le pondré las cartas sobre la mesa una vez que vuelva a Ciudad Academia y le pediré me desvirgue de la manera más fuerte que él tenga en mente…


	4. Capitulo 3 Julio 19

Capitulo 3

19 de Julio.

Querido Diario:

Sin duda alguna hoy escribo en tus páginas con algo de molestia e intriga, ¿la razón de ello te preguntaras? Bueno eso realmente es fácil de contestarte mi querido diario… ¡todo es culpa de mi estúpido novio! _¡maldito infeliz que no me quita lo virgo! ¡mujeriego que sale en las noches y salva a una nueva chica que acaba bajo su brazo además de enamorada de su persona! ¡malnacido que no se preocupa por su querida novia y no le complace como debería! ¡juro que cuando regrese a Ciudad Academia le voy a violar y le va a gustar a ese infeliz!_

Pero te preguntaras ¿Cuál es la razón de ello? pues resulta que varias amistades que se quedaron en Ciudad Academia en estas vacaciones me han informado que Touma fue visto cerca de una chica de secundaria de cabello castaño a altas horas de la noche… ¿acaso la muy puta será de las que se dejan follar gratuitamente por cualquiera por las noches por simple placer o por una cantidad moderada? ¡Carajo! no puedo creer que una niña de secundaria tenga mas experiencia que yo… ¿acaso el sale conmigo por que mi cuerpo nada desarrollado es similar al de una niña de secundaria? No lo se… sinceramente no se si deba o no sorprenderme de ello, después de todo el es amigo de Aogami Pierce... aquel que ha declarado públicamente que desea cojerse a nuestra maestra loli legal algún dia… aunque me emputa saber que puede mi supuesto novio me esté engañando con una niña a mis espaldas…. si el tiene esos gustos le permitiría incluso se follase a mi hermana pero como nunca hemos tocado el tema de cuáles son sus fetiches o que es lo que le gustaría le hiciese la verdad me he quedado intrigada por ello… además de que nuevamente pone la duda sobre mi cabeza de que mi querido novio al igual que su amigo Aogami Pierce puede ser… un pedófilo lolicon.

En fin mis sospechas son a la primera opción realmente, más concretamente al enterarme que la pequeña putita parece ser de la prestigiosa Tokiwadai no dudo que una niña recatada y con toda pinta de ojou-sama ceda ante la tentación de probar lo que es un buen pedazo de salchichón en sus carnes… pero.

¿Es enserio? ¿me voy y lo primero que hace ese bastardo es engañarme con una niña rica que no tiene experiencia en nada ajeno a su glamurosa vida y que de seguro solo desea conocer los placeres de la carne?¡ no no no! ¡no es nada justa esa situación carajo! ¡yo soy la que sin duda alguna le entregaría mi cuerpo sin cobrarle un solo yen por ello cuando quiera y como quisiese! ¡no una puta niña que salió de la nada! ¿Como demonios siquiera el le conoció? el no es como Aogami para stalkear primarias o secundarias ni… espera.

¡Debe ser ella quien le engaña a el! ¡la muy bastarda debió haberle aventado los calzones y engañado con ello a mi querido novio! ¡Kamijou es todo un caballero no le creo capaz de aceptar los servicios de una niña de secundaria aun si esta se desnudase totalmente hacia el o abriese de piernas! Pero ¡el muy bastardo es capaz de ayudarle aún si esta dice que para ello requiere se la cojan hasta llenar su vagina!

Si claro…. seguramente es una puta ninfómana que desea ser penetrada por él de forma ruda y dura por un chico mayor que ella y por ello sale de noche buscando ver un chico rudo y fuerte que le cumpla su fantasía erótica y para mi desgracia ¡Touma cumple ambos requisitos! ¡juro que cuando regrese voy a pedirle explicaciones de esa niña de una manera u otra!

De seguro mientras yo estoy aquí con mi familia comportándome como una niña buena y demás, ellos dos se encuentran en lugares donde seguramente los sorprenderán en el acto mientras que ella muestra su escaso pecho al desnudo ante el o busca que le penetre con fuerza a base de insultos o engaños, bajo de un puente, en la lujosa habitación de un hotel caro, en los dormitorios de Tokidawai… que maldita envidia si... si eso debe ser… maldita afortunada... al poder sentir el golpe de los testículos de mi novio en sus carnes con cada movimiento de mete y saca rítmico que de seguro el le está ejerciendo.

Además por muy imbécil que sea él jamás se atrevería a engañarme, si es cierto el me ama y yo a él, me lo ha dicho…. ¿O fue un sueño? No lo dijo… estoy un 70% segura de ello… bueno un 50%...

Querido diario: He decidido que no me dejaré influenciar por esos chismes y confiaré en mi novio….de momento.


	5. Chapter 4 Julio 20

Capítulo 4

20 de Julio.

Querido Diario:

Este día me siento de lo peor, sinceramente puede ser esta la anotación más triste y la que marque un antes y un después, realmente querido diario yo… yo he hecho algo de lo que me arrepiento bastante y que creo ha arruinado todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora por una simple estupidez mía...

Resulta que al parecer sin querer, tras estar conversando con mi hermana y mi prima respecto a la vida amorosa de esta última y nos revelase que a sus 18 años ya ha tenido al menos tres parejas sexuales de las cuales al menos dos de ellas disfrutaron de actos tales como el sexo anal, un trio y hasta juegos de exhibicionismo, acabamos bebiendo algo de sake y cervezas para hacer mas amena la plática… bueno más bien la idea original era emborracharla al punto de que ella nos revelase gracias a que estaba algo alcoholizada detalles de su vida íntima con sus amantes –lo cual funciono al relatarnos el como por ejemplo que ella es de las que prefieren ser bañadas en semen por su pareja, que no le molesta e incluso disfruta le orinen encima ya que considera que su hombre le marca de esa manera y que no le molesta el esmegna realmente ya que con el tiempo una se acostumbra a esa apestoso pero interesante sabor… cosas de las cuales tome nota pero sinceramente me pregunto realmente ¿cómo será esa sensación el tener tan espeso y oloroso líquido en mi cara? Digo se que he leído en los doujins de Aogami que la sensación del semen parece ser algo peculiar pero eso a que te orinen encima debe de ser sin duda alguna un mundo aparte realmente…-

Además lo de un trío nunca lo había considerado realmente pero me ha puesto a pensar de que si bien Touma es un chico tierno y amable conmigo... el es en realidad el líder de su pandilla la Fuerza Delta ¿acaso algún día me pediría que atienda a Aogami o al rubio de su amigo?…. Sinceramente lo dudo mucho se ve cada uno tiene un fetiche particular y aunque me ofreciera para ello voluntariamente dudo toquen a una chica como yo, ya que no soy ni una loli, ni una hermanita, ni una sirvienta ni…. No.. no… no debo pensar en eso soy exclusiva para Touma… aunque es algo que me ha dejado pensativa y por ello he tomado parte de lo que mi prima estaba bebiendo… pésima idea por cierto... aun cuando obtuvimos interesante información de ella y sus fetiches ya que yo también acabe algo borracha.

Al cabo de unos minutos me puse sentimental y comencé a hablar de todo lo que deseaba que Touma me hiciese hacia ellas... debo admitir que me dio miedo varias de las cosas que me sugirió mi propia hermana respecto, digo… ¿no debería asustarse primeramente que su hermana mayor este desesperada por que le quiten la virginidad de una manera algo dura y que esté dispuesta a cualquier cosa que su novio le pida con tal de complacerle?.. sin embargo no fue así, en cambio, no la muy puta dijo "que debería de perforarme los pezones y mi clítoris para ponerme joyería que resaltasen mi cuerpo…" no es que esté en contra de una idea como esa, pero me da algo de miedo pensar que recomendará anillos lo suficientemente grandes como para que fuese fácil tener acceso a ellos cuando fuese penetrada y que la perforación sea tal que pueda ser jalada mi intimidad al punto de que casi esté por rasgarse… entre otras ideas que juro que si mi madre se enterase su hija menor las dijera le lavarían la boca con arsénico…

Aunque con sinceridad las cosas fueron de mal en peor ya que, estaba tan ebria que empecé a escribirle mensajes a Touma, desgraciadamente las cosas aunque iniciaron con reclamaciones de mi parte hacia el con tonterías como "¡Moriras virgen bastardo!" "no entiendes que quería cogerte aun cuando te mostré mis panties...¡ tres veces en un dia!" O "¡juro que te castrare cuando rescates a otra chica escasa de ropas!" Acabaron en estúpidas fantasías Netorare derivadas del Blu-ray que halle en el cuarto de mi hermana, algo llamado Otomedori…

Por cierto querido diario…. debes recordarme hacer una revisión exhaustiva a la habitación de mi hermana… que esas palabras que dio de que ella solo ha realizado un servicio nocturno a un caballero de extraños ropajes que conoció en dicha convención de manga disfrazado de hechicero, pero con buen dinero de por medio aunque no recuerde el nombre de ese sujeto dijo era un extranjero muy peculiar con un nombre como alemán, lo que me sonó a que la muy puta no solo se ofreció no solo para corroborar si los penes extranjeros son mas grandes que los japoneses sino que le agarró gusto a tal profesión… y debo obtener pruebas de ello.

Pero regresando a mi problema querido diario…. Aun no puedo creer escribiese cosas como "Me están cogiendo un grupo de viejos amigos de la secundaria que tuvieron los huevos de pedirme coger a la primera, mientras que tu no me pediste nada en un mes…!" o "¡estos cabrones me están follando hasta por el culo y debo decir que me encanta!" "¡maldito pelos de erizo debiste aprovechar mis orificios cuando tuviste oportunidad dudo vuelvan a cerrarse tras cómo me están follando estos que si son hombres!" y sobretodo me arrepiento de decir el de "creo que preferiría ser lesbiana que seguir contigo, al menos ahora sé que hasta las mujeres saben cómo coger" y "ah no te dije también mi puta hermana me anda cogiendo muy fuerte, es triste que ¡hasta una niña tenga mas diversión que tu!..."

Definitivamente perdí el control querido diario, el jamás….. me perdonará….. snifff…. tras ello no dudo que cuando me vea rompa definitivamente conmigo enfrente de todo el salón para que las chicas se enteren de ello o me marque en cualquier momento para gritarme insultarme o degradarme… y sin duda esta ocasión no dije eso de manera masoquista tengo miedo de que pase…

Cualquier novedad la escribiré aquí querido diario.


End file.
